


Total Agreement

by foolyoulove



Series: Pepperony Week 2012 Fills [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Banter, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pepperony Week, missing dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolyoulove/pseuds/foolyoulove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You just saved New York and maybe the entire world with these people.  If you want to turn Stark Tower into a clubhouse for them, who am I to argue?”</i>
</p><p>Missing dialogue as the camera pans out at the end of <i>The Avengers</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly-longer-than-a-drabble for Day 2 (theme: Avengers) of [Pepperony Week](http://pepperonyweek.tumblr.com/).  Enjoy!

"So, what do you think?" Tony asked, as Pepper contemplated the holographic blueprints in front of her. 

"Well, it makes sense how you've laid it out, but I honestly don't know them well enough to be able to weigh in on their individual spaces."

"I meant the idea, generally," he said, returning to the table and setting down his glass as Pepper slid an arm around his waist.  "Do you think it's horrible to give this much square footage of the place to a handful of people whose list of issues and instabilities would rival the DSM-IV?"

"Other than making it really easy for the bad guys to find you?  No, but I'm assuming you've thought of that.  You just saved New York and maybe the entire world with these people.  If you want to turn Stark Tower into a clubhouse for them, who am I to argue?"  
  
"Because, one, it's your baby, and two, I would obviously never disagree with you."

"Tony."  Pepper gently pressed her palm to his cheek.

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

He leaned in to meet her kiss.  "See?  Total agreement."


End file.
